Sabriel April OTP Challenge
by Diana Winchester-Novak
Summary: Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Supernatural, if I did, I wouldn't be here... Rated M for a few chapters but there's quite a bit of fluff, just check the chapters themselves, the rating will be next to the title.
1. Holding Hands

Day One OTP Challenge: Holding Hands

Tell Me Why~ Rated T

Gabriel would be the first to admit that it wasn't too big of a deal the first few times around that Sam wanted to hold hands (or that he didn't enjoy it) but after a while it became a bit constraining. He wasn't used to the whole 'one person for more then one day' concept. After all, he had no purpose being tied down for the past five billion years. In a way though… Sam was worth starting.

Gabriel teleported into the small hotel room that Sam was sharing with his brother and, like usual, he was thankful that Castiel had gotten Dean out of the way. At least they were gone for now- something about guilty pleasures, but Gabriel didn't _ever_ want to think about his brother that way.

He sat on the headboard above Sam, looking down at the sleeping hunter with an unlabeled feeling flickering through his stomach. The archangel stifled a groan, but pulled the lollipop from his mouth to chew nervously on his bottom lip before leaning over Sam. "Gabe…" the man whined, pulling his pillow closer to his chest. Gabriel brushed away a few pieces of the chocolate hair away from the human's face to admire the slight curling upwards of the corners of the Winchester's mouth as he groaned his name.

With a smirk, he replaced the lollipop, twirling it against his tongue. Without a sound he slipped down next to Sam and pulled away the pillow. The hunter longed for the warmth that the pillow was providing and grabbed for it, futilely to a point, for instead of clutching onto a cotton pillow case, he grabbed the thick material of the angel's green cargo jacket and tugged him down instead. "You're so short." He mumbled into Gabriel's ear. The smaller of the two wanted nothing but to teleport away, but those arms circling around his torso and the sweet smell of his… everything…

"I prefer pocket sized for your convenience." He croaked, not moving. Gabriel watched as Sam's hand curiously ran down his coated forearm, eventually lacing their fingers together and giving a light squeeze, the silence filling his ears and for once the 'cocky-son-of-a-bitch', as Dean would so willingly call him, had nothing to say.

The hunter softly ran his thumb over his angel's – no, archangel's – knuckles. He was waiting for another sarcastic or witty remark about being 'claustrophobic', and was surprised at the absence of Gabe's jaunty chuckle. Therefore he questioned the silence, "Gabe, are you alright?"

Gabriel watched Sam pull his head away from his chest and sighed a little, before turning away of course, when he met those deep golden green eyes, "I just don't understand… _things_… the way you do."

"What kind of things?" The younger Winchester asked with tired eyes. The archangel refused to meet his gaze and looked down at their entwined hands, confusion knitting his brow together.

He was aware that Sam had followed his gaze though because the hunter immediately pulled away in shock and began rambling, "I-I'm sorry. Gabe-"

"Shh." Gabriel silenced, putting his now freed hand over Sam's mouth, "You don't have to be sorry, if anything…" His voice dropped to a whisper, "I should be." Out of pride though, he spoke back up continuing his sentence to _perhaps_ get some of his 'relationship' questions out of the way. In all reality, he wasn't even sure if that's what he and Sam had.

Sure the feelings were there, but he couldn't explain them, or label them, or even talk about him. The whole situation was rather uncomfortable. Even as uneasy as it made him, he couldn't bear to leave that room.

Sam grabbed the lollipop stick, forcing their eyes to meet, colors and emotions swirling between them and Gabriel couldn't pull away. "Then what is it?" He half-demanded, half- pleaded.

"I just _don't_ get it, chucklehead." He began, somewhat insecure because damn him to hell if he wasn't about to 100% hang himself over the edge, "Why do people hold hands? Why is it nice? Or…" He looked for the word that Sam had used the last time they had one of these talks, "Why is it comforting?"

The hunter laughed, and this somewhat upset Gabriel, causing him to roll out of the man's grasp, "Don't be like that." He asked, grabbing the angel's sleeve, "It's about feeling connected, feeling close to someone, because sometimes, words just can't describe how you feel. Actions speak louder then words."

Looking between Sam's hand and his face, he took the man's words into consideration before pulling his arm away. Gabriel sat up in bed, biting the candy off of the stick and flipping the trash into oblivion, he continued to think.

It was quite a bit of time before Gabriel even moved and in the lapse, Sam had rolled over and drifted back into unconsciousness. The angel teleported to the man's other side, watching him silently. "I'm not sure how all of this works," He started, reaching out to Sam's hand as slowly as possible, "but I'm willing to learn, if you'll teach me." Surely the hunter hadn't heard any of that, but Gabriel was proven wrong, because as he finished speaking, his hand was wrapped around Sam's and he received a reassuring squeeze.

"What kind of relationship would this be without a little trial-and-error?" He teased, but kept his eyes closed, cuddling with his pillow. Gabriel smirked and for the first time in five billion years, felt connected to something other then Heaven.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Day Two OTP Challenge: Cuddling Somewhere

Warmth

Gabriel had an unlimited supply of beach houses all across the world, nice hot and breezy, with the ocean breeze blowing in through the open windows. Sam rented crappy motels or slept in the back seat of his brother's car, sometimes the heating system didn't work, other times there were leaky windows and a killer draft. It was a wonder that Gabriel didn't force the hunter into the sun on nights like this.

"Please?" The archangel argued, wrapped in a mass of blankets at the foot of Sam's bed. They've had this argument before, and it always ended in him sleeping alone.

With a sigh, Sam took back one of the blankets that Gabriel was burying himself in, "No, Gabe. I don't feel comfortable staying in a house who's deed was forged before I was born."

The archangel scoffed, glaring down at the human, "I don't see how that is a problem..." He mumbled Sam returned the glare, not failing to roll his eyes at Gabriel who was no less then pouting at him from across the bed.

"Come here." The man commanded, even if their entire conversation was in whispers. It was a wonder how Dean and Cas slept through all of these little conflicts. A shiver rocked through the angel, and as hard as he try to stand his ground, he eventually crawled up the bed next to Sam. The hunter spoke in a much softer tone this time, "No, come here..." He tugged down the bundle of blankets and worked his arms around Gabriel's torso beneath all of the layers.

Through all of his complaining the past few months about the temperature, Gabriel had failed to realize how _warm _Sam was, how warm he _always_ was for that matter.

The archangel twitched his arms beneath Sam's and wrapped his arms around his waist, his legs doing the same around his hips. Gabriel tucked his head into Sam's chest and flicked the blankets over the two of them. "Comfy?" Sam asked a bit breathlessly and Gabriel loosened his grip.

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled against the hard chest beneath his cheek. It was hard enough for Gabriel to not melt because of the temperature, but when Sam began rolling those long fingers over his vertebrae, he couldn't help but melt into the touches. "We should do this more, Samsquatch, and the heating here sucks."

Gabriel shook with the vibrations of Sam's laughter and he smiled once again, slowly warming up. "I'm sorry, but you're not objecting to the cuddling, so maybe I should continue getting terribly heated places." The hunter teased before reaching up to fix his pillow.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, somewhat worried that his space heater was trying to escape.

"Going to sleep, Gabe. Calm down." He chided, lightly ruffling the amber hair of his angel.

"Oh..." He thought out loud, moving only to look into those wonderfully swirling eyes. "Goodnight, kiddo." Gabriel whispered, and Sam responded with a quiet goodnight as well.

When he was sure that his human was asleep, he slowly slipped off his jacket, hissing at the cold before diving back into the blankets and throwing a (much smaller then it should be) protective wing over Sam to return the favor of being so warm. Gabriel tucked them away before Sam woke up, keeping that little secret to himself.

The archangel never again complained about the cold and Sam never mentioned the golden feathers he found on the floor every morning.

**A/N: Sorry this one was so short, but I flet that continuing would take away from it so, here you go. Day two. **


	3. Gaming

(Sorry this is so incredibly late! boy schedule has been ridiculous! I should probably be okay once finals are over in a week or two. I love you all, please keep reading.)

Day Three OTP Challenge: Gaming

Playing Games

(HighSchool!AU)

Gabriel sat at his laptop, eyes glued to the screen as he rolled the lollipop around his tongue. "What are you doing?" Sam questioned, waking into his bedroom. It was Friday night and Sam always slept over to get away from Dean and his dad at least once a week. The amber-haired teenager rapidly gesticulated for Sam to be quiet as his hands flew across the keyboard earning a classic bitch-face and a dramatic eye roll from the gigantor looming in the door way.

Sam crossed the room quietly, pulling out his laptop and signing into his pottermore account. Gabriel was still clicking across his keyboard when Sam opened up one of the articles by J. K. Rowling.

With a victorious smirk, Gabriel jumped out of his chair and ran over to his bed, somersaulting like a little kid up to where Sam was. "Heya, Samsquatch." He teased, leaning over to give the younger boy a kiss on the cheek.

The Winchester blushed and dove back into the article, "I still can't believe I'm dating a Gryffindor." Gabriel groaned, causing a smirk to appear on his lips. He knew exactly which buttons he was pushing. Sam pushed his laptop to his side and straddled Gabriel's hips, glaring down at him.

"Well you don't seem to mind too much now." The dark haired boy smirked deviously.

To that he earned a shrug, "That you know of." He could almost taste the waves of mixed emotions coming off of Sam.

"Shut up." Sam hissed, leaning down to softly kiss Gabriel's forehead, all of the tension leaving the room. He flipped off the teen and grabbed his laptop.

With a quiet chuckle, Gabriel scooted next to Sam, cuddling into his side, watching him duel random people. Occasionally, he would point out little things that Sam didn't see, contentedly laying there with a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

"You eat too much candy." Sam commented, looking over at Gabriel who simply stuck out his tongue in response. Gabriel kept his eyes glued to the computer screen, still watching Sam. A few moments later, he shook from his stupor and grabbed his Xbox controllers and headsets, tossing one of each to Sam. He turned on the large television and slipped a disc into the system smiling when it loaded quickly, a series of names flashing across the bottom: KingOCrossroads (his cousin Crowley), D-Lete (Dean), DevilInDisguise (Lucifer), CasAndBurn (Castiel), and TheFirst (Michael).

"How's about we kick some serious ass? Hmm, Sammy?" Gabriel teased with a wink, plopping back down next to Sam, his name came across the screen (Trickst33R) and then Sam's (Moo5e.)

Sam's username had originally been a joke but it stuck and the same boy replied with a smirk, "how about I seriously kick your ass, Gabe?"

Gabriel winked and pressed start on what would prove to be a long night.


	4. On A Date

Day Four OTP Challenge: A Date

I Can Show You the World

The night had started out with complaining- lots of it. Sam was being difficult and Gabriel was unyielding as always. In the end though, the hunter cracked and the angel got his way.

"Do we really have to zap there?" Gabriel mocked with a flawless imitation of Sam's voice, who scowled at the angel, somewhat refusing to take his hand. "Yes, muttonhead. I'm not walking that far."

"You've yet to even tell me where we're going." He groaned, beginning to reach for Gabe's hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, a smirk on his face as per usual. Sam simply nodded and shut his eyes, intertwining his fingers with the archangel's.

Gabriel would never get over the little bits of electricity the shot through him whenever Sam would be submissive like this, and so he smiled (not that anyone could see).

It took a few seconds for him to go back in time, but they stopped about two minutes before the largest meteor shower in Earth's history.

"Open your eyes, Sam." Gabriel whispered, kissing his companion's temple as the sky began to ignite with color.

The look on Sam's face was priceless- it was a mixture of awe and wonder and so many other things packed into one that Gabriel let out a short chuckle and tugged the human towards a small blanket he had set out on the ground of what would eventually become the Great Plains, but for now was just patches of dirt and some grass.

"Remind me to have you plan all our dates." Sam mumbled, still watching the sky fall above him.

Gabriel pretended not to hear, and didn't respond, but for the first time, he was entirely speechless.

AN: Sorry this one is so short, but I wasn't going to trade quality for length. :S I'll update soon, promise.


End file.
